


[podfic] The Queen's Pride

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied Relationships, Multi, Pirate King - Freeform, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-OT3, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Elizabeth and Will tried domesticity. They got bored.





	[podfic] The Queen's Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Queen's Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751613) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qgurt3bbknfweh8/potc%20The%20Queen%27s%20Pride.mp3?dl=0) (7.60 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:16:37

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to copperbadge for having a blanket permission statement in their profile!


End file.
